1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is related in general to miniature circuit breakers and more particularly to add-on devices, such as auxiliary switches and bell alarms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature circuit breakers are well known in the art. An example of such can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,653 entitled Circuit Breaker with Low Current Magnetic Trip issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Mrenna et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application. It is also well known in the art to use side-by-side ganged miniature circuit breaker cases, to provide auxiliary functions for the main circuit interrupting mechanism. Such an example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,211 entitled Two-Pole Compartmentalized Ground Fault Miniature Circuit Breaker with Single Central Electronics Compartment by Carrodus et al., issued Jan. 9, 1996 and assigned to the assignee of the present applications. It is also known to utilize a common case which can accommodate either the main circuit interrupter components or the auxiliary components.
It would be desirous to find a molded case circuit breaker having the features described previously, but in which the auxiliary components which are disposed within the circuit breaker casing may be utilized for different auxiliary circuit breaker functions with only slight modification.